


By Its Cover

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-03
Updated: 2003-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa's more obvious than she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Its Cover

If Daphne had taught Lisa anything, it was that looks were misleading. Daphne looked sweet. She had pigtails, for crying out loud! But Lisa had seen Daphne threaten Theodore Nott with a carving fork, and she'd seen Theodore respond as if Daphne were serious. Lisa hadn't thought then he might have good reason.

Lisa had seen Daphne flirt with Theodore too. She'd thought that actually meant something. And when Daphne, who was more observant than Lisa, had asked her out that Valentine's Day, Lisa had stammered out, "But you're straight."

"Don't be a dork," Daphne said. "Looks aren't everything."

And Lisa had stammered out, "How do you know I'm not straight?"

Daphne had smiled at that. "Lisa, the whole world knows you're not straight."

"Looks aren't everything," Lisa had said.

"No," Daphne had agreed. "But who you look at gives you a pretty good idea."


End file.
